The present invention relates generally to a tubular bandage applicator, and more particularly to a tubular bandage applicator of an improved design which allows for sterile storage of gauze as well as for more expeditious bandage forming.
A well known method of applying tubular bandages is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,507 and 2,739,587 for example. Generally speaking, this method consists of placing some tubular gauze on a somewhat cylindrical device, placing a person's injured finger in the other end of the tubular gauze, twisting the device and thereby the gauze to draw the gauze together between the finger and the applicator and inserting the finger into the applicator such that the gauze around the applicator is folded back over the other gauze on the finger to form a completed bandage.
Heretofore this method has been employed by various types of cylindrically shaped bandage applicators such as generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,903, 3,358,682, and 3,542,021. The use of such bandage applicators have been used mostly by physicians or nurses in hospitals or in the office of an attending physician. One reason for this is that these applicators must be loaded with gauze for each use, generally, and those which do provide for some storage of the gauze on the applicator for more than one bandage, do not provide a means for insuring that the gauze is kept sterile and free from dust or other air contamination. When the applicators must be loaded for each bandage, this creates a problem for the person having an injured hand who desires to administer the bandage without the help of a nurse of physician. Consequently, there is a genuine need for a commercial applicator designed for use by an injured individual, whereby a large quantity of tubular gauze may be stored in a device and in association with a bandage applicator and be kept sterile and clean while being also readily accessible.
Another problem in the prior art is that while gauze cutting structures are disclosed, for example, such in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,903, 3,358,652 and 3,542,021, the cutters therefor are essentially separate from the applicator itself, and do not remain with the applicator when the gauze is being removed from the applicator. Consequently, there is always a chance that the cutter, once separated from the device, may not be immediately available when needed. There is therefore a definite need for a cutter which can remain in place on a tubular bandage applicator at all times.